take down the walls with you
by spicysizzle
Summary: "What would you like if you place first, Yura?" Yuri's lips curl into a smirk. "We're going to go back to my hotel room after the banquet, and me and that Canadian shithead are going to have our way with you." (A.K.A Yuri and JJ wreck Otabek. Set 4 years after canon. Yuri is 19, Otabek is 22, and JJ is 23.)


**First Otapliroy threesome fic because I love slutty bottom size queen wrecked Otabek and it's underrated af. Yuri and Otabek are already dating, and JJ is the "friends with benefits". Takes place 4 years after canon so that nobody is underage.**

 **Title is a lyric from "Untitled" by D'Angelo.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Next is Kazakhstan's Otabek Altin, who is currently in second place after an impressive short program! His free skate music is Marcia Trionfale by Giuseppe Verdi."

The twenty-two-year-old Kazakh skater glides to the center of the rink with resolve as thunderous applause and cheering surrounds him. He gets into his starting position and prepares for the music.

When the trumpet rings throughout the rink, Otabek transitions into his first circular step sequence, anticipation roiling in his gut as he flashes back to an earlier conversation he had with his boyfriend.

* * *

 _"What do you want if you take first in Skate Canada, Beka?"_

 _"We'll get dinner and go clubbing. Sounds good?"_

 _Yuri nods. "Deal."_

 _"What would you like if you place first, Yura?"_

 _Yuri's lips curl into a smirk. "We're going to go back to my hotel room after the banquet, and me and that Canadian shithead are going to have our way with you."_

 _Otabek nearly chokes on his tea. "Leroy?" He manages, trying to keep his voice even. Yuri nods. "Yeah. I asked him if he wanted to earlier. He and his fiancee are in an open relationship, so they're cool with it!"_

 _Otabek does not particularly like this Jean-Jacques Leroy fellow, but he wouldn't be completely opposed to using his cock. "You're on," he tells Yuri._

* * *

Otabek takes his ending pose as he hears the music come to a stop. Booming applause fills the rink again as Otabek collects the stuffed bears being thrown at him and steps off the rink.

Before he can go to the kiss and cry to get his score, Otabek is greeted by his boyfriend, who is now about five inches taller than him and wears his blond hair short and spiky. Sometimes Otabek can't believe that this is the same Yuri he befriended four years ago, but he still has that fierce attitude that Otabek has come to love.

Yuri smirks at Otabek. "That was an impressive FS, but we'll see if you place first after I'm done." The Kazakh man walks over to the kiss and cry to meet his coach and smirks back at Yuri. "I'd like to see you try, Yura."

Another announcement booms through the rink. "Altin's free skate score is 201.14, and his total is 299.27! He is currently in first place!" Otabek is rewarded with a handshake from his coach, and waves to the cheering audience.

"We have our final skater, Yuri Plisetsky, who is in first after his short program! His free skate music is Light Cavalry Overture by Franz von Suppe!"

Otabek doesn't miss the smug glint in Yuri's eyes as he skates out to the center of the rink.

"Davai!"

He's rewarded with a thumbs-up.

* * *

Later, Otabek finds himself standing on the second highest spot on the podium, with Yuri on the highest and that Leroy fellow on the lowest spot. As Otabek holds up the silver medal and sees cameras flash incessantly around him, he notices Yuri and Jean-Jacques staring at him with shit-eating grins on their faces. "Remember that promise we made earlier? About what would happen if I won?" Otabek sighs slightly, letting the corner of his mouth turn up ever so slightly as he narrows his eyes. "How could I forget?"

JJ flashes his trademark JJ style pose at the cameras and then turns to Otabek with a wink. "I'm looking forward to seeing you after the banquet, Otabek."

Otabek is looking forward to it too, but he says nothing.

* * *

After talking to sponsors and sipping very slowly on his champagne (he doesn't want a repeat of what had apparently happened to that stripper fellow from Japan five years ago), he feels a hand fisting in the sleeve of his blazer. He turns around to see Yuri looking at him with a fire in his eyes. "Hotel. Now." He hisses. "The maple leaf motherfucker is already there. I gave him a copy of my key."

Otabek glances around briefly. "There's fifteen minutes left for the banqu-"

"So? You already talked to all the sponsors, didn't you? Can't we just ditch early?"

Otabek is getting bored of the banquet as well, so he sighs and shrugs. "Sounds good."

They don't waste another second in that hall.

* * *

Yuri slides his key card into the electronic lock, and a small green light appears, indicating that the door is unlocked. Otabek pushes the door open and pulls Yuri in. He feels his blood rushing down slightly at the sight in front of him.

Leroy is lying nude on Yuri's bed, sporting pink cheeks and labored breathing as he slowly, expertly twists his hand on his cock. Otabek doesn't stare at his cock for too long, but he sees that it is deliciously thick and has a nice curve, making him shudder in slight arousal. Once he notices Otabek and Yuri are watching him, he smirks. "I've been looking forward to spending tonight with the Hero and the Fairy."

Yuri scoffs. "That's not my name, you dick!"

Despite his apparent annoyance, Otabek cannot help but notice the slight tent forming in the front of Yuri's slacks and the flush on his face that mirrors JJ's. His mouth waters as he watches the bulge grow. Most of his exposure to Yuri's cock has been over Skype, save for the times they've gotten naughty after competitions. But _oh_ , has Otabek missed that cock.

Otabek feels his own pants tighten as he grabs Yuri's ass and pulls him in for a kiss. He doesn't waste any time and slides his tongue between Yuri's lips, causing them both to gasp a bit. As Otabek feels Yuri skillfully slide their tongues together, he hears irregular breathing and a drawn-out, broken moan. Yuri pulls away a bit, a string of saliva connecting their lips. They look at JJ, who is sitting on the edge of the bed and panting, sticky white fluid dripping between his fingers. He grins sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm a bit of a voyeurist. Did I tell you about that time I saw Viktor making out with Kats-"

"Shut up!"

Yuri walks over to JJ and opens his legs so that one is on both sides of JJ's thighs. He lowers himself until he's sitting directly on JJ's spent cock. JJ lets out a little whimper, followed by a weak chuckle. "I just came, it's still sensitive!"

Yuri grinds his hips again, smirking when he feels JJ's cock twitch back to life under his own clothed cock.

"Oh, this isn't over yet. We still have the whole night ahead of us, huh?" Before JJ can respond, Yuri leans in to kiss him roughly. JJ gasps as he feels the Russian man forcefully bite down on his bottom lip, and he recognizes the metallic taste of blood when Yuri slides his tongue into JJ's mouth.

Otabek unbuttons his pants and reaches down his boxers to grab his cock, which is throbbing at the incredibly sexy sight in front of him. At the contact, he groans in much needed relief.

JJ breaks the kiss, breathing hard as he laps up the traces of blood and saliva on his lips.

"How do you want this, Kitten?" JJ asks breathlessly as he thrusts up against Yuri's constricted erection, causing the blond man to moan softly. "Do you want to ride me and make your boyfriend watch? Do you want him to fuck you as I eat his ass? Do you want me to fuck him-"

"Yes," Yuri pauses. "I want you to fuck Beka while he sucks me and then we can trade off and do some other shit afterward."

JJ nods eagerly. Yuri looks to Otabek. "Do you want that, Beka?"

Otabek shivers in excitement. He hasn't been fucked in the longest time, and he's craving the intoxicating feeling of fullness within his body. Nobody would guess just from looking at his stoic and determined attitude, but he enjoys being fucked in the ass and the mouth, treated like nothing but a sex doll that exists only to get people off. He craves the sweet contrast between his normally put-together nature and his desire to get absolutely _wrecked_.

"Sounds good to me."

"Beka, can you get the lube and condoms?" He hears his boyfriend ask, his voice strained as he grinds down into JJ's lap slightly. "They're in the bag in the bathroom."

Otabek nods and walks off to the bathroom. On the counter, there's a small pouch embellished with leopard print and rhinestones, which Otabek had bought Yuri on his birthday last year. He opens it to find the makeup items that Yuri wears when performing, such as dark eyeshadows, foundation, black lipstick, and eyeliner. Eventually, his fingers stumble upon what he's looking for: A handful of condom packets and a bottle of travel-sized strawberry kiwi lube.

He walks into the bedroom, holding up the items. Yuri gives him a thumbs-up sign, and he walks over to sit in the bed.

JJ chuckles. "Wow, strawberry kiwi? Bet that smells amazing." Yuri climbs off his lap and rolls his eyes. "That's why I bought it, you assface."

Otabek walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, next to Yuri. "Ready?" He asks. Yuri and JJ nod.

Otabek's erection has flagged a little bit from lack of stimulation, but JJ pushes him back onto the bed and pulls down his unbuttoned slacks and boxers at once. Otabek gasps and feels his blood rushing downward all over again. JJ presses his lips firmly against Otabek's inner thigh, and he gasps, placing his forearm on his mouth to muffle his sounds, to no avail. He tries not to squirm as he feels JJ's tongue laving his sensitive skin. He feels a warm wetness around his nipple, and lets out a shaky groan. Otabek opens his eyes and sees Yuri looking up at him with blown-out pupils as he sucks roughly on his nipple and tweaks the other. Otabek thrusts his hips up in search of friction, and shivers when he feels JJ fondle his balls. Between his moans, he hears, "Are you ready for some JJ style?"

Before he can respond, he feels warm wetness with a hint of teeth surround his neglected cock, and he practically shouts. He looks at JJ in astonishment as his head bobs up and down on Otabek's cock clumsily, and exhales sharply when he feels Yuri's lips latch onto his neck. Even though Yuri's blowjobs are so much better than JJ's, JJ's mouth is providing adequate friction to get Otabek off. Otabek warns, "I'm gonna-"

And then the friction is gone, just like that, as JJ pulls his mouth away. Otabek groans in frustration. "Seriously? That's so fucked up…"

JJ grins. "Guess the JJ style was too much for you. That was my first time giving a blowjob, though, so I'm flattered."

Otabek sighs. "Suck my ass, Lero- AH!"

Otabek sees stars when he feels something hot, wet, and flexible press against his entrance. That must be JJ's tongue. His legs tremble and he whimpers when he feels JJ's tongue dip into his tight channel ever so slightly. He shudders and throws his head back, groaning and thrusting his hips back onto JJ's tongue. JJ chuckles against Otabek's entrance.

"Your wish is my command."

"I... hate you…"

Yuri pulls his lips off Otabek's neck, admiring the bruise that is forming there. "Lube him up, fuckhead," Yuri tells JJ. "You said you liked strawberry kiwi, didn't you?"

JJ pulls his mouth away from Otabek's hole for a second, causing Otabek to whine, before he grins at Yuri. "Aw, you remembered! You really do care for me!"

Yuri rolls his eyes and throws the lube at JJ. The Canadian man flips the cap open and pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

Otabek feels a cold finger pressing against his entrance, and then entering his body, one inch at a time. He does his best to relax as he wiggles his hips, familiarizing himself with the sweet intrusion. To distract him from the pain, Yuri latches his lips onto Otabek's nipple again and circles his tongue around it. JJ starts thrusting the finger in and out slowly, and while it feels good, Otabek wants more. "Bend your finger, will you?" He says in a strained voice. JJ does as he is told, and strikes Otabek's prostate. The Kazakh man hisses. "That's good, add another finger."

JJ adds another lube-saturated finger slowly, and Yuri moves to suck Otabek's other nipple. Otabek hisses at the stretch and arches his back. JJ starts to pump his fingers, and Otabek gets used to the sensation quickly. His eyes shoot open and he yelps as he feels something wet and flexible against his hole. Sure enough, JJ's tongue is laving his rim again. His nerves go ablaze as he dips his tongue inside and explores Otabek's walls.

"Wow, dih ooh at cully tay guh," JJ mumbles.

Yuri takes his mouth off Otabek's erect nipple. "We can't hear a word you just said."

JJ pulls away for a split second. "This lube actually tastes good," he clarifies, and Yuri rolls his eyes again before moving his head lower and licking a long stripe up Otabek's abs. Otabek gasps and arches his back. The sensation of JJ's and Yuri's fingers and tongues is getting to be too much, and his mouth falls open in a silent scream as he comes all over himself without even being touched.

Yuri chuckles. "Wow, Beka, so sensitive!" He presses a kiss to Otabek's lips. "It's still okay if we fuck you, right?"

Otabek groans. "Oh, god, yes." He wriggles slightly at the sensation of JJ's fingers and tongue pulling out of Otabek's sensitive hole.

"Are you ready for some JJ style dick?" the Canadian grins, wiggling his eyebrows. Yuri glares. "I fucking swear, if you bring up that goddamn JJ style shit one more time-"

"Calm down, Kitty! It was just a joke!"

"Alright, shut up! Beka, are you ready?"

Otabek nods. Yuri looks back at JJ. "Alright, you're going to fuck him now. Put this on." He tosses the condom at JJ. The Canadian man tears open the packet, rolls it on his cock, and opens the bottle of lube. He pours a bit on the condom and spreads it around with his hand.

JJ presses his tip against Otabek's sensitive, fluttering pink rim. As he slowly pushes in, Otabek's trembling hands fist in the white bedsheets as he feels JJ's thick cock impaling him inch by inch.

When he is fully inside, JJ moans. "Oh, that's tight!" He exclaims before he pulls back and thrusts forward three times. Each thrust pulls a groan out of Otabek, and he feels his cock twitch back to life. Panting, he sits up on his elbows and looks JJ in the eye. "Give it to me rough, Leroy."

JJ moans quietly before ramming his hips forward rapidly. Each thrust causes Otabek to wriggle in the bed and grunt loudly. "Oh, OH!" He shouts when JJ's cock finds his prostate. "Fuck my little ass, fuck my little ass, AH! F-"

His words are muffled as he feels his mouth stuffed. He opens his eyes to see Yuri hovering above him, fingers in Otabek's mouth.

"The walls are thin, Beka. It would be a shame if we disturbed everyone's beauty sleep, no?" Otabek grunts in defeat, and he can't stop his eyes from rolling back as JJ's cock hits him in all the right spots rapidly.

"Beka, is it okay if I fuck your mouth now?"

Otabek manages to groan out a weak _yes_ as Yuri pulls his fingers out from Otabek's mouth. Within seconds, the fingers are replaced with something much larger and thicker pressing against his lips. Otabek opens his mouth and sucks into the tip, shaking and whimpering as JJ keps thrusting roughly inside him. Yuri slowly pushes into Otabek's mouth and groans at the way the tight, wet heat gives way around his hard, leaking, neglected cock. "Oh, yeah," he breathes as he starts thrusting in rapidly.

Otabek does his best to hollow his cheeks and provide as much friction as he can for Yuri's cock. Yuri pulls away for a few seconds to let Otabek breathe before grabbing a fistful of his short black hair and thrusting into his mouth again. Otabek whimpers and grunts around his cock, and the vibrations of his erotic noises send chills down Yuri's spine.

"O-oh… Beka, you're so good for me..." He mewls.

Otabek relaxes his throat as much as he can while Yuri pushes in even deeper and his cock is hitting the back of Otabek's throat. Tears form in Otabek's eyes as Yuri pulls back once again to let him breathe for a second. His grip in Otabek's hair tightens and he starts fucking Otabek's mouth harder.

The feeling of being pounded in the ass and having his jaw stretched wide open as Yuri fucks him in the mouth is getting him close extremely fast.

He screams as JJ shifts his hips so that he is striking his prostate in nearly every thrust. He thrusts his hips back to meet JJ's thrusts, and in no time, JJ's cock is pulsing inside him. "Coming," The Canadian chokes out. He weakly thrusts against Otabek's prostate one more time, and the Kazakh man comes untouched all over himself again with a hiss. JJ pulls out slowly and falls forward onto Otabek's chest.

Yuri thrusts into Otabek's mouth a few more times, and Otabek vaguely feels something bitter and salty spread on his tongue. He swallows, but some dribbles down his chin. Yuri pulls out of Otabek's mouth and sighs happily.

"Look at how pretty you are, Beka," Yuri comments as he looks down at Otabek. "You're so good for me." Otabek is panting hard, and his lips are shiny with cum and saliva. His cheeks are stained lightly with his tears, and he's flushed down to his chest and covered in hickeys. His messy black hair fans out slightly on the bedsheet, damp with sweat. JJ slowly peels his body away from Otabek's and chuckles. "Wow. That was… really good. Actually, I kind of have an idea…"

"Spill."

"Can he take both our cocks at the same time?"

Yuri's green eyes widen. He looks back down at Otabek. "Beka?"

Otabek is already extremely spent and sore, but he would adore being fucked by two cocks at the same time. He craves that kind of thickness filling him up and setting him on fire. "Please, yes," he hoarsely mumbles.

He had thought tonight couldn't get better, but oh, it could.

* * *

Otabek closes his eyes and basks in the noises of Yuri's and JJ's soft moans as they stroke each other back to hardness. He hears the rustling sound of a wrapper and the _click_ of a bottle cap.

He feels a pair of hands spreading his thighs apart impossibly wide. "Ready, Beka?"

Otabek nods. "I've been ready for ages."

He throws his head back and sighs contentedly when he feels Yuri's cock effortlessly slipping into him. After a few thrusts, he feels JJ slide his cock in, and has to throw his forearm over his mouth to muffle a scream.

Within seconds, all three of them are moaning and gasping as Yuri's and JJ's cocks slide together within Otabek's hot, wet channel. Otabek isn't hard, but he's incredibly sensitive and it feels so, _so_ good to be held down and stretched to capacity like this. He loves the feeling of being _used,_ being treated like a sex doll intended only to milk others' cocks.

"Wow, he's taking this so well," JJ groans as he grabs onto Otabek's ankle for support. "Feels so good!"

Yuri pulls Otabek's forearms away from his mouth. "You're so lovely like this, Beka, so open, so ready for us to fuck," He says. Otabek feels someone's cock press against his spent, abused prostate and mewls loudly. Yuri leans in to slide his tongue into Otabek's mouth, swallowing his lewd noises.

Yuri comes seconds later. He stays within Otabek as his cock begins to soften inside the condom. JJ is still thrusting to chase his orgasm. Yuri presses his fingers between his balls and starts rubbing them around his rim. JJ gasps and starts shaking, and comes with a drawn-out groan.

When they recover from their orgasms, they slowly pull out of Otabek, and the Kazakh man sighs loudly at the feeling of emptiness. Yuri looks at JJ. "This was one of the first times you've actually had a good idea," he sneers. JJ raises a brow. "Really? My King JJ song-"

"Ugh, shut up."

Yuri opens the bedside drawer to find a box of tissues. He carefully wipes Otabek's body down, cleaning off the lube, saliva, cum, and tears marking his olive skin.

He throws the dirty tissues away and collapses in the bed next to Otabek, burying his face in Otabek's chest. He kisses one of the hickeys he left and starts dozing off, JJ following suit.

* * *

As Otabek is about to fall asleep surrounded by the warmth of Yuri's and JJ's bodies, he hears JJ clear his throat.

"Uh…"

Otabek looks back at the Canadian man, whose face is pressed against his back. JJ looks up and his eyes flit between Yuri and Otabek. "Tonight was my first time with a man… well, two men. It was… _really_ good."

"Of course it was, fuckface," Yuri mutters, even though Otabek feels him smile against his chest. "Beka's ass is a treasure."

Otabek lets out an amused puff of air. He hears JJ respond, "Yeah, dude, I had a lot of fun tonight, but…" He trails off.

"Yes?" Otabek mutters, surprised at JJ's rare show of vulnerability.

"Since your flights leave in the afternoon, would you guys be willing to fuck me tomorrow morning? It'd be my first time and I thought it would be fun."

Otabek looks down at Yuri and smiles a bit. "Hey, Yura, remember all those times you texted me like, _fuck that Canadian piece of shit_?"

Yuri looks at Otabek and raises a brow in curiosity.

"I guess your dream is finally coming true tomorrow morning."


End file.
